The AfterLife of Dean Winchester
by Wildcat023
Summary: Dean is caught between life and death, and sees his mother, and he has a choice to be able to be with her, or get to go back to Sam and his dad. Will he go back or stay with his mom? COMPLETED


I got this idea and I just had to write it. I really hope everyone likes it. Just... warning: You will need to have a box of tissues handy, it's sad.**  
**

**The Afterlife of Dean Winchester**

Dean lifted his hand up to his face, shielding his eyes from the bright light that shone in front of him. Everything looked different to him, and he realized he was not where he was last, the warehouse where he and Sam were fighting with a baddie. "Where am I?" He wondered as he glanced around the area, taking everything in. For the first time, he noticed he was on a road, a deserted one. No cars were around, and he saw that the sides of the road were all dirt and rocks. "How did I get here?" Turning back around, facing the light once again, he figured he would follow the light and find out where it would lead him. Taking a breath, he began his walk toward the white light. He shielded his eyes again when the light was almost unbearable to look at. He moved closer to the light, and from afar, he saw figures of people, people he knew.

"Mom?" he choked out, his voice cracking already and the tears welled up in his eyes. He moved closer toward her, the light now shining behind him, casting shadows of him and his mother. He saw she still wore the white nightgown she wore the night she died, and the night he and Sam saw her at the house a year ago. "Am I…"

Mary stepped closer to him as she smiled at him a little, and her eyes filled with tears, tears he hoped were of happiness and nothing more. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he immediately covered her hand with his, wanting hers to be there for a while longer, wanting to remember this moment forever. "It's ok," she finally said, her voice sounding angelic.

Dean blinked back the tears, but they managed to fall anyway. He was finally able to see her again, but the question in the back of his mind still lingered. Was he dead? Was this heaven? What had happened for him to end up here? A movement behind his mother caught his attention, and he looked behind her to see Jessica. "Jessica?"

Jessica walked up to him, and she smiled. "Hey, Dean…"

Dean looked back at his mother, the question lingering on the tip of his tongue, almost too afraid to ask it again, fearing for the answer he would receive. "Mom…"

"It's ok, Dean," Mary started and gripped his hand in hers lightly. "Everything is ok now."

Trying to be brave, he took a deep breath and decided to ask, "Am I dead?"

"Not exactly," Mary told him. "You're between life and death right now."

"I don't even remember what happened," he said still confused.

"You will in time," Mary said.

"Sam… Is he, is he here, too?"

Mary shook her head. "No."

"Am I going to…" he swallowed the lump in his throat that formed, when, he didn't know. "Am I going to die?"

"That, I'm not sure of. It is up to you, though," Mary replied. "You can choose to stay here or you can go back and be with your father and Sam."

"Why did I see a road before I walked through the light?"

"Because the road is the only place you see day after day than an actual home, where you should have been growing up, and not on the road," Mary explained.

Dean turned to the light and then looked back at his mom and Jessica. "If I wanted to go back… do I just walk through that light again?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes."

Dean met Mary's gaze and new tears fell from his hazel eyes. "Mom…"

"Shh.." she hushed him, and put her hand back to his cheek and lightly caressed it. "I know you miss me, and want to be with me again…" she trailed off a little, a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. "…you need to be with Sam and your father. They need you, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth again to speak but no words came out, it was as if his vocal cords were being squeezed shut. He tried again, harder this time. "I miss you so much…"

"I know you do," she whispered. "I'm with you everyday, Dean."

"You are?"

"Yes, in here…" she placed her hand to his chest, where his heart is. "…in here…" she then put her index finger to the side of his head. "I'll always be with you as long as I'm in your heart and in your memories."

"Will I get to see you again?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Of course you will," she nodded with a smile. "When it's your time, you will."

"I love you…"

"I love you too," she said as she pulled him to her in a tight hug.

Dean buried his face into her shoulder, the tears falling upon her shoulder while he held onto her, not wanting to let go but he knew he had to. He slowly pulled away and locked eyes with her.

"Go. Go be with them."

Dean nodded and glanced at Jessica who waved at him.

"Tell Sammy that I love and miss him."

"I will," he told her. "Goodbye, Jessica."

"Goodbye, Dean…"

Dean turned around and walked toward the light and stood in front of it as he turned back to face them, and looked at both of them, his gaze lasting longer on his mother. "Goodbye…" he said before he faced the light and stepped forward, letting himself go back.

Gasping for air, Dean opened his eyes as he coughed. He heard sounds that seemed like beeping, and sounds of people talking and scattering around the room in a hurry.

"Dean!"

Dean allowed his vision to go back to normal, and not blurry as he lowered his gaze from the ceiling to the source of the voice. "Sammy…" he whispered.

Sam smiled as he moved closer to him, letting him see him better. "I thought I lost you, man."

Dean gave a weak smirk. "You, lose me? Nah, never… you're stuck with me, little brother."

Sam smiled again, and grabbed his hand in his own and held it lightly, and he noticed Dean allowed this without protesting, saying, "_No chick-flick moments_" They were a family again. Even Heaven couldn't keep them apart.


End file.
